


The Best Gift Of All

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: The Doctor is finally glad to have a moment with his Rose for Christmas, and he finally gives her what has been hers for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff in September!

Rose looked out the window of their shared flat, the once busy streets of London now at peace with a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. It was their first Christmas back together and she was going to make the most of this.

 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her front as a head placed itself on her shoulder. “Merry Christmas,” the Doctor whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. His steady singular heartbeat could be felt through her shirt and it was moments like these that made her think about how they had forever now.

 

“’S beautiful, isn’t it?” She gestured to the white landscape outside. “It reminds me of our last Christmas together, remember? When you scared the bollocks off me by changing your face?” Rose turned in her lover’s arms to jab at his chest. He just placed a kiss on her nose and looked her in the eyes.

 

“I remember. But this Christmas, it’s gonna be different. No aliens, no changing-of-faces, just us. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the Stuff of Legend. We’re gonna have a proper Christmas, even if that means suffering through your mother’s shepherd’s pie.” He shuddered at that, but kept going. “I intend to use this opportunity for the best.” 

 

Grabbing her hand, the Doctor started again,“On that beach, I promised you my heart. Like you said, it’s better with two.” He bent down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a golden ring with a pink diamond set precariously in the middle. “Rose Marion Tyler, will you do the honor of becoming my wife and making our forever a reality?”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded and choked out a ‘yes’. He placed the ring on her finger and a lingering kiss on her lips. “I love you, my Rose.”

 

They were right where they needed to be. Together for Christmas. Rose couldn’t wait for her mum’s reaction to this.


End file.
